


Me too, Bokuto-san

by B1tchyUn1corn



Series: Haikyuu - Buff Bois Body Worship [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Gyms, M/M, Manhandling, Muscles, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Akaashi loves watching Bokuto work out, Bokuto knows it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu - Buff Bois Body Worship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906915
Kudos: 88





	Me too, Bokuto-san

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments

Akaashi loved doing yoga. It was a nice way to unwind. He could exercise without the heavy machinery and excess sweat. 

Oh, and he could ogle at Bokuto without getting caught. This wasn’t that high up on the list but it was still there. He could just bend over a certain way and BAM, Bokuto’s thighs or big chest was in view. 

Which is what he was doing now, it was nighttime so he and Bokuto were the only ones at the gym. 

Akaashi worked the graveyard shift at Kenkō Gym so he worked out then. Bokuto joined him because of course he did. Which brings us to our current scenario, Bokuto doing pull-ups and Akaashi struggling with the downward dog pose. Why you ask? Two words 

Shirtless. Bokuto.

Bokuto always believed that his back was meant to be an inspiration and boy did that back inspire something dirty within Akaashi.  
Akaashi sighed and then got up from his pose to drink water. He was thirsting for something different but water would have to do for now. 

It’s not like Akaashi didn’t like Bokuto’s personality. In fact, it was his personality that Akaashi liked the most. It’s just that Bokuto was so… big. His back, his thighs, his biceps. They were all just so big. 

So here he was now, pining and lusting after his best friend. Akaashi sighed again and put down his bottle. But when he got up, he felt two hands at his hips. 

“You know ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto leaned into Akaashi’s ear. “You’re not as discreet as you think you are.” 

Akaashi whipped his head around to stare at Bokuto in surprise. Bokuto’s hooded eyes and slight smirk left Akaashi with tinted cheeks. 

“H-How...” 

Bokuto chuckled at Akaashi’s little stutter and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Akaashi followed his line of sight and the slight red was now more prominent and spread, making him resemble a tomato. 

‘How could I have forgotten about the mirror.’ Akaashi stared at the mirror with horror. 

“Akaashi, can I fuck you?” 

Akaashi was shocked out of his stupor and turned to look at Bokuto. The hands on his hips now moved to cup Akaashi’s face, thumb playing with his bottom lip.  
Akaashi’s hands went up to rest on Bokuto’s biceps. His eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Bokuto’s callous hands on his face, thumb playing with his lips. 

“Yes,” he bit the thumb, causing Bokuto to groan. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Neither teens could tell if the steam was from the shower they were in or from the heat of their bodies as Akaashi’s hands kept roaming around Bokuto’s chest and arms while Bokuto’s hands were gripping his hair. 

Bokuto pulled away to turn Akaashi around and gently pushed him to the wall and sank to his knees so he was eye-level with Akaashi’s ass. He pulled apart his ass cheeks to lick at Akaashi’s asshole. 

He licked a stripe across before flattening his tongue against the hole. He then slowly shoved his tongue inside. 

Akaashi whimpered at the hot intrusion and rested his forehead to the wall, hands clenching trying to hold onto something. Akaashi’s whimpers spurred Bokuto on to lick at his tight cavern, sucking on it like candy. 

Akaashi’s eyes shot open and his head whipped up when he felt a finger prod his hole along with Bokuto’s tongue. 

“B-Bokuto-s-san-" 

Bokuto removed his tongue. Akaashi whined at the loss but Bokuto shut him up by stuffing another finger and scissoring him open. 

Akaashi moaned, hips slightly moving to grind back on the fingers opening him up so deliciously. Bokuto’s other hand made its way to Akaashi’s cock and curled his fingers around it. 

Bokuto roughly jerked Akaashi off while fingering him. The stimulation was too much for Akaashi and he came with a loud moan. Bokuto took his hands of Akaashi’s cock and out of his ass. Akaashi patted Bokuto’s shoulder in a silent command to get up. 

Bokuto slowly got up, trailing kisses up Akaashi’s body. When he reached his neck, Akaashi turned his head. Bokuto understood the demand and kissed him. He turned around and stopped kissing Bokuto, lips so close that Bokuto could still feel them. 

“Your turn." 

Akaashi slowly kneeled down, lips ghosting a line down Bokuto's body. Bokuto shivered and closed his eyes as Akaashi lowered himself so that he was eye-level with Bokuto’s cock. He turned a bit to nuzzle it. His hands moved up to hold and caress one of Bokuto’s thighs and feel him up. 

He started to bite and kiss and leave hickies on the thighs. Bokuto whined at the pain and pleasure, spurring Akaashi on even more. He switched thighs to give the same treatment. Akaashi pulled away and smiled at the mess left on both thighs. 

He then turned his attention to the thick cock that was leaking pre-cum. He left kitten licks on the spongey head and tongued the slit. He opened his mouth to take in a few inches. 

But Bokuto was impatient. 

He grabbed Akaashi by his hair and pushed him to take in all his dick. Akaashi choked and had to breathe through his nose to calm down. 

“Okay down there?” Bokuto asked huskily.  
Akaashi nodded and Bokuto started to slowly thrust in and out of his mouth before slowly speeding up. 

Akaashi would’ve been moaning were it not for the thick cock his mouth was stretched around. He couldn’t even move his tongue to make it more pleasurable for Bokuto. 

But he loved it. 

He was surrounded by the scent, feel and touch of Bokuto and God if it wasn't everything, he thought it would be and more. Bokuto’s thrusts became more and more sloppy as he neared his release. 

“Ngh… fuck, Akaashi” Bokuto choked as he came down Akaashi’s throat. It was too much so Akaashi pulled away a bit, making the cum drip down his chin along with his spit. Akaashi swallowed the cum and leaned forward to rest his head on Bokuto’s groin, hands caressing his thighs. 

“Fuck, Akaashi, I've wanted to do that for so long”  
“Me too, Bokuto-san."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize because I had midterms hence I couldn't post sooner. I know this isn't up to par but I have 3 more ships left in this series and I'll do my best to make sure they are good.  
> Editing by:  
> @chxrii.cxla on Instagram
> 
> Also, follow me on my Instagram  
> @fan_girlconfessions


End file.
